User blog:Ragemutt/Garruk, the Primal Hunter
|date = April 13, 2013 |health = 80 |attack = 60 |spells = 35 |difficulty = 50 |hp = 290 (+80) |mana = 225 (+30) |damage= 60 (+2) |range = 125 |armor = 30 (+2.5) |magicresist = 30 (+1.25) |attackspeed = 0.599 (+1.5%) |healthregen = 5.45 (+0.25) |manaregen = 4 (+0.36) |speed = 350 }} Garruk, the Primal Hunter is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities }} For 5 seconds, Garruk and his Ally's attack speed is increased by a percent of his maximum health. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= 20 / 30 / 40 / 50 / 60 mana |costtype= cost |range= 300 }} Garruk summons vines and brambles to root his foe inplace, dealing magic damage. |leveling= seconds |leveling2= 125 |cost= 30 / 40 / 50 / 60 / 75 mana |costtype= cost |range= 500 / 600 / 675 |cooldown= 10 / 8 / 6 / 4 / 2 seconds }} Garruk channel the might of nature giving him increased health regeneration, magic resistance and armor for a short duration. |leveling= seconds |cooldown= 12 / 10 / 8 / 6 / 4 seconds |cost= |costtype= mana |range= self }} Garruk becomes a mighty beast with burst of primal savagery dealing magical damage and stunning enemy units in the summon area for 3 seconds. Garruk remains in beast for 45 seconds, while in beast form he has bonus on hit magic damage and bonus armor and magic resistance. |leveling = |cooldown=120 |cost= |costtype= Mana |range=600 }} Lore Garruk is powerful nature mage and hunter, using his own might to invoke to primal savagery of the wild he shows his opponents no mercy, ruthlessly hunting them down on the Fields of Justice. Garruk is a unique case to most summoners as unlike most champions summoned to the Fields of Justice he wasn't summoned, he came to Runeterra and is not this world. He was first seen by the champion Rengar who saw him take on the most fearsome of the beasts of the Plague Jungles. Rengar then took him to the Institute of War where he proved himself a worthy champion. Though it is unknown how he came to Runeterra, he still stalks the Fields of Justice looking for a strong opponent and easy prey. Quotes ;Upon Selection * "You chose nature summoner, wise." ;Attacking * "Leave only bones." * "Nature's Wrath." * "Nature devours all." * "Feel my wrath." * "Wraaaaaa!" * "Whaaaaaaaagh." * "You are fertilizer." * "Fertilize." * "Life is conflict." * "Only the strong survive." * "They will die." * "Nature's grasp." * "Blood will purge the soil." * "Die." ;Movement * "New prey!" * "They will die." * "I bring death." * "The strength of nature." * "Civilization is fertilizer." * "On the hunt." * "The power of nature." * "On the prowl." * "Tooth and claw." * "Onward" ;Joke * "When civilization reaches out its greedy hand, take it off at the wrist." ;Taunt * "You'd make good fertilizer for my garden." * "Your death will benefit nature." * "Blood will purge the soil." ;When Savage Surge * "Surge." * "Strengthen." * "Nature's resolve." ;Upon Using Bramble Crush * "Crush!" * "Rust and rot away!" * "Raaaaaaahhh!" * "Nature's Grasp!" ;Upon Using Rude Awakening * "Awaken!" * "Nature!" * "Graaaaaaa!" Use to make your own custom champion concepts. Do remember to use the format Yourname_FileName.jpg (no brackets) when uploading pictures to a wikia. Garruk, the Primal Hunter